Brothers 'TIll the End
by creativeRetribution
Summary: After all this time, thinking my brother was dead and that I'd never see him again. I was wrong. I thought I would've seen worse during my time in the Fireflies. I thought that all of this pent up rage I have inside o' me was gone. No, it wasn't. It'll never leave. I'm a 42 year old man with nothing to lose; but the one thing I never want t' lose: my big brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Notes**

Hello, everyone! Name's caitydestroyz and I'm hacking creativeRetribution's FF account so we can co-create a masterpiece of - you guessed it - Millercest! As I was doing a bit of research on the internet - specifically the wiki sites - I've seen people on the internet assume that the brothers' last name is Miller! So, we're going to assume they're Joel and Tommy Miller; for the time being, of course. Anyways, I will be taking the role of Tommy since CR's portrayal of Joel in our initial RP has been marvelous as usual.

So, we're going to start this off with introducing Tommy after they got rid of the bandits that infiltrated the plant. Sound good? Excellent! Well, kick back, relax, and enjoy the works of a creative team!

* * *

Tommy's Vlog

"It's-uh, it's 5:46pm. Um, I guess this'll be my first vlog err-whatever. I don't know what the hell this is, but one of the doctors here told me to use this camera so I can tape my life. Yeah, that's a total understatement. What's so interestin' about my life? I ain't got anythin' interestin'. I mean, yeah, my brother's safe and that girl. Damn, what's her name again?"

I stopped for a moment, rubbing the back of my head before slapping the table in remembrance.

"Aha, got it! Her name was Ellie. Yeah, Ellie. That was her name. She's a stubborn lil' shit, I can tell you that. One helluva girl she is. She snapped at a few guys trying to tell her that she should pair up with one of the other girls in the plant, but she said that she was too macho fer all that. I gave 'er one o' the butterfly knives I found a few weeks back, and I swear, that girl was so interested in that thing that prying her away from flipping that knife around was a goddamn hassle.

"I know I must be ramblin' on and stuff; can't really blame me for tryin'. The only thing I really know how t' work his a computer, power tools, and a phone. Oh, and those disposable cameras. Everythin' else has these buttons and twists and turn switches that I just throw the fuckin' thin' outta my sight before I go ballistic. Anyways, I'm probably supposed to say somethin' else..Um-uh, my name is Tommy Miller, I guess? Born and raised in Houston, Texas. Had no dollar t' my name and just a normal southern guy that had to grow up t' keep clothes on my back. I have an older brother named Joel and a wife named Maria. And..where I'm filming at is just an old plant that Maria sought out with a few friends o' hers. She's the chief 'round here. Whatever she says goes; she's amazing, nonetheless." I wiped the sweat off my brow as I reached down to crack open a bottle of Heineken we found at the Spirits and Elixir store not too far from the plant, taking a large swig from it.

I stared blankly at the camera for a few seconds, the warmth and bitterness of the alcohol permeating my system at its usual rapid pace. After having thought about Maria and how much she's done for me, but she hasn't filled the void that stayed in my heart for so long. That void was still there and I need to get it out of my system. _But how_, I asked myself.

I took another sip of the beer, trying to chase around the thoughts in my head before they all slipped from my mouth as I said, "He's back and I'm not letting him go. Not now, not ever."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:Hello everyone!CR here with the second chapter of the Millercest story,just a quick heads up that caitydestroyz and I type different(ex;I use italics for when people talk),so it won't be hard to tell who's chapter it is!Just thought you should all know._

* * *

**Joel's First Day**

_"Ellie,get the hell off the god damn horse!"_I stated in a rather agitated tone,watching the young brunette I had grown...shockingly attached to get off the horse in a huff. She was a spunky girl,I'd give her that damn much. We had just arrived and already she was stirrin' herself up for trouble. She grumbled out something about going to the shooting range,which prompted me to comment to a soldier to keep an eye on her. The man nodded,following behind. He wasn't much older,16 or 17,pretty short too. Sorta like my brother. Huh,Tommy. Always was shorter than me,pissed him off sometimes. I would admit I found him getting pissed off funny,but that'd give him the upper hand of tryin' to get me to laugh more. Psh. I decided it's high time I showered,given it had been...God damn,how long _HAS_ it been?I can't even remember,I ain't _THAT _old yet! I sighed and shook my head,walking towards the showers.

Warm water was nice,almost forgot it was the apocalypse for a minute there. To be honest showering always gave me time to truly think,but when I did I didn't like what my mind had to say. I had always felt a bit...void in the heart,I suppose. Ain't nothin' wrong wit' me,just don't like affection all too much. Sure I had been close with Tess,but to be quite honest it was nothin' more than a brother and sister..Brother. I immediately paused then,that word seemed to jumble my mind up,not for any god damn reason.

_"Tommy,"_I muttered under my breath,grunting out in agitation. Why was my **_BROTHER _**the one that made me get all jumbled the hell up?Maybe it was just me missin' him after all these years?...Yeah. Yeah that's it,it's just because I missed him. That's all there was to it,and here I was gettin' worried. Pft,I'm an idiot. I sighed,finishing up my shower rather hurriedly I pulled my clothes back on and left my hair damp. Fuck it. I would just let it air dry,probably end up catchin' some sort of sickness though.. I exhaled,looking around I found a towel rather easily,damn soldiers never put anything back. While drying my hair I looked down at my clothing,it was all wet and sticking to my body,but I couldn't be bothered with that right now. I'd lay down,sleep,and ignore all my issues for _once. _I can almost here Tommy being a smart ass and goin' 'Well ain't that better?'..Never knew when to shut his god damn mouth. 'Joel stop lazin 'bout!''Joel that needed to be done an HOUR ago!''Joel god dammit,you're bein a lazy asshole again!',tch. I remembered that god damn tone,the one he used with Sarah when she didn't do something he wanted. I mean _I _was the big brother. I was the one who was supposed to be bossin' 'round and all that kinda shit. I laughed slightly,he was a good brother though. Even if I never said it,he was. I mean look at what he had,a wife,a nice place to live,hot water,food!I had none o' that shit truly,I mean sure here I was usin' HIS but that was different. I guess I felt a bit...Inadequate compared to Tommy,for once. That name continued jumbling up my damn thoughts,god dammit. I'd talk with him about it some day,just..Not here. Not now.


End file.
